


Uncle Krenny

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Jaga Jyn sebentar, Krenny. [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium) ]





	Uncle Krenny

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars bukan milik saya.

“Galen-“

Tangannya menggantung di udara begitu pintu bercat putih di depannya terayun terbuka. Galen keluar dengan bocah perempuan di dalam gendongannya. Ponsel ditahan di pundak, matanya sibuk menelusuri tulisan di buku catatan kecil di tangannya sementara tangannya yang bebas berusaha menahan posisi dot bayi yang tengah dihisap Jyn. Krennic tidak bergerak meski tidak dinotis.

Siapa anak itu? Krennic mengedipkan matanya memandang bayi perempun yang dengan semangat menghabiskan cairan putih di dalam botol. Jyn, tentu saja itu anak Galen, pikir Krennic.

“Oke. Iya, aku datang lima belas menit- Oh, Krenny!”

Krennic mengangkat tangannya kaku untuk membalas sapaan Galen. “Hei,” dia bersuara setenang mungkin. Lama tidak bertemu dengan Galen dan dikagetkan dengan kabar Galen yang telah memiliki momongan membuat Krennic kesulitan mencerna kenyataan yang tengah dia dapat.

Galen. Punya anak.

Krennic menghembuskan napas sebanyak mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

“Hei, maaf mengundangmu tiba-tiba.” Galen menyimpan catatan kecilnya di saku celana.

“Ya, tidak apa. Akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk-“ Kemudian Krennic mendapati Galen memindahkan bayi perempuan yang masih menghisap susu pagi ke gendongannya. “-membicarakan proyek kita.”

“Ya, aku memang berencana seperti itu,” Galen mengaduk-aduk saku celananya, mencari kunci rumah. “Tapi Lyra baru saja menelponku untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.”

Krennic mengangguk-angguk kecil. “Tapi proyek kita-“

“Ya, ya. Setelah aku kembali, kita bisa membicarakannya,” Galen menyerahkan kunci rumah kepada Krennic. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan garasi rumah, bersiap pergi. “Jaga Jyn sebentar, Krenny.”

“Tapi-“ Krennic ingin mencegah Galen. Dia bisa melakukan itu andai saja tidak ada bayi di dalam gendongannya.

“Aku menyayangimu-”

Krennic membeku.

“-Jyn.”

Kemudian suara pintu mobil yang berdebam lebih terdengar seperti suara hatinya sendiri yang hancur.

Krennic menghela napas. Kesal tentu saja dia rasakan. Namun melihat bagaimana Jyn memandanginya sementara mulutnya masih bersemangat menghabiskan susu paginya, Krennic tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Jyn. Dia tidak ingin bayi itu melihat wajahnya yang kesal bercampur kecewa sekaligus lelah karena malam sebelumnya tidak bisa tidur di pesawat.

“Hey, Jynny. Paman Krenny ada di sini untuk menggantikan papamu sebentar.” Krennic menggoyangkan tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum kepada bayi di gendongannya.

Jyn hanya mengedipkan mata.

Oh, bahkan bayi saja tahu bagaimana keadaan Krennic sebenarnya di dalam sana.

**Author's Note:**

> //guling-guling. Anw, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^^


End file.
